wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konrad Curze
thumb|208px|Konrad Curze Konrad Curze nazywany również Mrocznym Łowcą był jednym z dwudziestu Patriarchów stworzonych na podobieństwo Imperatora. Wychowywał się na spowitej cieniami i mrokiem planecie Nostramo. Kiedy został odnaleziony przez Imperatora przejął dowodzenie nad legionem Władców Nocy. W trakcie Herezji Horusa opowiedział się po stronie zdrajców. Pod koniec Herezji patriarcha został zamordowany przez zabójczynię M'Shen w swojej fortecy na Tsagualsie. Odnalezienie Gdy Konrad Curze zniknął z tajnego laboratorium na Ziemi, wylądował na mrocznej planecie nazywanej Nostramo. Kapsuła skrywająca niemowlę z wielką siłą przebiła się przez habitaty mieszkalne miasta Nostramo Quintus, tworząc głęboką dziurę w samej geosferze planety, po czym zatrzymała się w pobliżu jej płynnego rdzenia. Upadek Patriarchy wytworzył gigantyczną bruzdę w pozornie niewzruszonej adamantytowej strukturze metropolii. Krater został pośpiesznie zabudowany, a zaporę strzeżono ze strachem i respektem. Teoretycznie młody Patriarcha mógł się wydostać na powierzchnię ziemi jedynie poprzez wulkaniczne tunele, pełne lawy i rozpalonych gazów. Arcana Progenitum z Nostramo Quintus przedstawia cały incydent w szczegółowy sposób: ,,...istota o postaci dziecka wypełzła z piekielnych czeluści na zniszczoną ulicę, drobiny płynnego metalu skapywały z jej nagich ramion. To był demon o ciele niemowlęcia i grymasie starego człowieka na twarzy. Jego oczy były czarne i zimne niczym obsydian." Nostramo była planetą rodem z koszmaru. Gigantyczne zanieczyszczenie atmosfery spowodowało wieczny mrok pokrywający całą powierzchnię planety. Przyczyną była działalność ludzi, a dokładniej ogromne ilości toksycznych odpadów wyrzucanych do atmosfery w wyniku eksploatacji bogatych pokładów adamantium- najtwardszego metalu znanego człowiekowi. Tylko najbogatsi mieszkańcy planety posiadali rachityczne lampy rozjaśniające wieczne ciemności. Biedni harowali w kopalniach, a nieliczni bogacze bezlitośnie wyzyskiwali robotników, tłumiąc w zarodku jakiekolwiek przejawy buntu. Morderstwa, kradzieże i praca niewolnicza stały się nieodłącznymi elementami codzienności. Sprawiedliwość była wyłącznie farsą, kryjącą bezkarność bogaczy i wszechwładnej mafii. Liczba ludności pozostawała wciąż na tym samym poziomie nie ze względu na wojny, czy też choroby, ale w rezultacie ogromnej ilości morderstw i samobójstw. W przeciwieństwie do swoich braci (patriarchów) Konrad nie został przygarnięty przez żadną rodzinę, nigdy nikt go niczego nie uczył, do wszystkiego musiał dojść własną ciężką pracą i determinacją. Lata dzieciństwa spędził w rynsztokach, żerując na stadach gryzoni zamieszkujących miejskie śmietniki.thumb|290px|Nocny Łowca poluje na swoje ofiary Przyszłego przywódcę Władców Nocy odróżniało od jego pozostałych braci jeszcze jedna rzecz. Konrad Curze posiadał zdolność jasnowidzenia, jednakże wszystko czego kiedykolwiek dowiedział się za jego pośrednictwem dotyczyło śmierci i zniszczenia. W chwilach pełnych cierpienia, widziałem to co zostało mi przeznaczone. W koszmarnych majakach zabijałem niezliczone ilości ludzi gołymi rękami, zabierając ich głowy jako trofea. Konałem po wielokroć uśmiercany przez swego ojca. Moi synowie mordowali i mamili swoich braci, moje imię stało się synonimem grozy. Lecz najczęściej i najwyraźniej dostrzegałem swój macierzysty świat przeszyty lancą oślepiającego światła, obrócony przez nią w kosmiczny pył. Oprócz Konrada tylko Sanguinius, przywódca Krwawych Aniołów zdradzał pewne zdolności do jasnowidzenia. Podobnie jednak jak Konrad, Sanguinius nie potrafił wykorzystać wiedzy jaką zdobył, do zmienienia swojej przyszłości. Oczyszczenie Nostramo Nieznane wydarzenie w dzieciństwie Patriarchy pchnęło Konrada na drogę krwawej krucjaty skierowanej przeciwko przestępcom. Najpierw zginęły pionki rządzące na ulicach, wkrótce jednak Patriarcha skierował swój gniew na ważniejszych przestępców. Wkrótce zaginęło bez wieści kilku skorumpowanych i okrutnych członków najwyższych kręgów władzy. Inni chętni na ich stołki natychmiast przejęli schedę po ofiarach. Jednak jeszcze tego samego roku, podczas wyjątkowo długiego i gorącego lata, zaczęli znikać kolejni szefowie mafii i pretendenci do zajęcia ich miejsc w przestępczej piramidzie. Skorumpowani urzędnicy byli wieszani na balkonach własnych apartamentów. Wypatroszone i pozbawione głów trupy pokazywały co stanie się z tymi, którzy żerują na bezbronnych. Szybko stało się jasne, iż Curze zamierza ukarać w najwyższy sposób wszystkich łamiących prawo, uciekając się przy tym do skrajnie odrażających metod. Narodził się Nocny Łowca (eng.Night Hunter), a jego niepodzielnym królestwem stał się wieczny mrok okrywający planetę. W ciągu roku przestępczość w Nostramo Quintus przestała istnieć. W obawie przed straszną śmiercią żaden mieszkaniec metropolii nie opuszczał swego domostwa po zapadnięciu mroku. Ulice miast, tętniące wcześniej aktywnością przez całą dobę, były teraz ciche niczym grób. Plotki zaś o mrocznej istocie krążącej po zaułkach i miejskich kanałach, rozdzierającej szponami napotkanych nieszczęśników, stały się elementem życia codziennego. Mieszkańcy Quintusa żyli w ciągłym strachu bacząc na każde swe słowo, aby nie zabrzmiała w nim nuta herezji. Nostramo było gotowe ukorzyć się pod rządami Nocnego Łowcy. Dzięki działalności Patriarchy przestępczość spadła do zera. Wszyscy mieszkańcy planety bali się już tylko jednej osoby- Nocnego Łowcy. W końcu Curze wyszedł z ukrycia i oficjalnie przejął władzę na Nostramo. Poniższy fragment wspomnień pochodzi z Pamiętników Ghereticusa, arystokraty, który zmuszony był ślubować posłuszeństwo Patriarsze: ,,Oczekiwał nas, kilku ocalałych możnych tego świata, i kiedy ukazał się naszym oczom okryty mrokiem niby całunem, pomyśleliśmy, że to (fragment nieczytelny). Przytłaczał swymi rozmiarami masywny tron, na którym spoczywał, emanując aurą potęgi i mrocznej chwały. Ledwie byłem zdolny oddychać, kiedy (fragment nieczytelny), jego chorowicie blade rysy twarzy pojawiły się w nikłym świetle lamp. Pomyślałem wtedy, że zamierza skoczyć w naszym kierunku i zamarłem przerażony. Lecz on inny ''przeznaczył 'nam los. Staliśmy się jego heroldami, marionetkami kierującymi społeczeństwem w myśl jego rozkazów. Słowo tej istoty stawało się natychmiast boskim prawem, a opór karany był śmiercią - nie przez nas czy innych stróżów sprawiedliwości, tylko osobiście przez władcę. Odnajdywał wiarołomców i czynił z nich przykład dla reszty. W jego głosie kryło się coś, co budziło we mnie przemożną chęć ucieczki za każdym razem, kiedy przemawiał. J'''ednak' musieliśmy słuchać."'' Patriarcha stał się mrocznym władcą przerażonego świata. Jego rządy były mądre i rozsądne, lecz gdy dochodziły do niego wieści o jakiejś zbrodni, Konrad porzucał tron i wyruszał na polowanie, aby w straszny sposób ukarać winowajcę. Jego ofiary były bestialsko mordowane, zawsze jednak można było rozpoznać ich tożsamość. To szokujące połączenie ogromnej mądrości i zwierzęcego okrucieństwa wpędziło społeczeństwo w karby efektywnego i wydajnego reżimu. Eksport adamantium do pobliskich systemów uległ potrojeniu. Mieszkańcy metropolii egzystowali w przerażającej harmonii powodowanej rosnącym bogactwem i skrywanym lękiem. Nikt nie miał prawa posiadać więcej od pozostałych ziomków i żyjąca w cieniu Nocnego Łowcy społeczność bogaciła się równomiernie w sprawiedliwy sposób. Nadejście Imperatora Zachowane kroniki Wielkiej Krucjaty pozwalają prześledzić przebieg pierwszego spotkania pomiędzy władcą ludzkości, a jego utraconym synem. Osobisty pamiętnik astropaty Thoquai tak opisuje to wydarzenie: ,,Czułem, iż wiem, dlaczego Imperator nakazał zmianę kursu w kierunku tego posępnego mrocznego świata, nim jeszcze sięgnąłem porady kart Mniejszych Arkanów. Ukazały mi wielkie bogactwo, stabilizację, potęgę. Księżyc, Ofiara i Potwór tworzyły trójkąt. Król leżał odwrócony u stóp Imperatora. Co dziwne, pojawiła się karta Nadziei, ale stos przykryła Śmierć. Kurs jednak wyznaczono i moje protesty były zaledwie ludzkim oddechem przeciwko tajfunowi Jego woli."thumb|203px|Konrad Curze klęczy przed Imperatorem Zanim władca ludzi zdecydował się na kontakt, długi czas obserwował z orbity mieszkańców tego mrocznego świata. Wydali mu się oni zadbanymi, czystymi ludźmi, pozbawionymi deformacji i skaz, pracującymi zgodnie dla wspólnego dobra. Nocą ulice metropolii były wyludnione, cała populacja spała odpoczywając przed kolejnym dniem pracy. Żyli w niewiedzy o istnieniu Imperium, ale ich król, postać bez wątpienia obdarzana respektem i posiadająca ogromny autorytet, stworzył model społeczeństwa wyjątkowo produktywnego. Niezwykle wydajnego. Ustabilizowanego. I bezwzględnie posłusznego. W wieczny mrok Nostramo wdarły się świetliste fale, gdy flota Imperatora przystąpiła do lądowania na powierzchni planety. Zdumieni tubylcy wylegli na ulice. Dorośli zachowywali się niczym dzieci, otwierając ze zdumienia usta i osłaniając dłońmi oczy przed blaskiem, którego znaczenia nie pojmowali. Wielu krzyczało w strachu, inni płakali ze szczęścia, jeszcze inni czołgali się po ulicach przekonani o rychłej zagładzie całej planety. Świta Imperatora, nazwana później Delegacją Światłości przybyła pieszo do siedziby Patriarchy. Niespokojna zwykle pogoda ucichła, jakby pod wrażeniem obecności władcy ludzkości. Pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem byli mieszkańcy miasta, przestraszeni i onieśmieleni, ale płaczący otwarcie, kiedy ciepły blask emanujący ze zbroi Imperatora oświetlał ich blade twarze. Ci będący na tyle lekkomyślni, by patrzeć wprost na powierzchnię złotego pancerza siłowego tracili wzrok, postać pana ludzkiej rasy stawała się ostatnim obrazem zarejestrowanym przez ich niezwykle wrażliwe siatkówki oczu. Nikt z zebranych nie odezwał się nawet słowem podczas przejścia Imperatora. W swoim późniejszym raporcie kapitan Ultramarines Lycius Mysander uznał dziwnie błagalny wyraz spojrzeń mieszkańców za przejaw strachu przed zbyt intensywnym światłem towarzyszącym pochodowi imperialnej świty. W trakcie dalszych badań historycznych pojawiły się jednak spekulacje sugerujące powiązanie tych emocji z nadzieją na przerwanie egzystencji w brutalnym reżimie Na końcu szerokiej alei wiodącej do siedziby Nocnego Łowcy stał potężny Patriarcha, jego długie włosy opadały mu na twarz zasłaniając ją przed światłem. Tłum postępował w milczeniu za Imperatorem, patrząc jak władca ludzkości rozpościera szeroko ręce pragnąc powitać odzyskanego syna. Lecz król Nostramo upadł znienacka na kolana i przycisnął palce do oczu jakby chciał je sobie wydrzeć. Cichy jęk wydarł się z zaciśniętych ust Patriarchy. Jego najbliżsi doradcy odsunęli się pośpiesznie na boki, przerażeni niezwykłym zachowaniem pana. Wtedy Imperator postąpił naprzód z uśmiechem i delikatnie położył dłonie na głowie syna. Zdławiony szloch umilkł, ciało Patriarchy przestało drżeć. Zausznicy króla podeszli bliżej obawiając się najgorszego, powstrzymywani jedynie strachem przed nieznajomym przybyszem. Imperator przemówił do Patriarchy, a jego słowa rozbrzmiewały czysto i wyraźnie na pełnej ludzi ulicy: ''-Konradzie Curze, bądź pozdrowiony. Przybyłem, aby cię zabrać do domu.'' ''-To nie moje imię, ojcze.'' odpowiedział Patriarcha''-Jestem Nocnym Łowcą i wiem doskonale, jaki los mi zgotowałeś.'' Wielka Krucjata Iskra nadziei przyniesiona mieszkańcom Nostramo przez imperialną delegację znikła wraz z odejściem samego Imperatora. Wielu obywateli nie ukrywało początkowo zachwytu na wieść o odlocie Nocnego Łowcy i perspektywie wolnego życia bez nieustannego strachu, lecz pomimo obecności instytucji Administratum w krótkim okresie czasu społeczność planety ponownie pogrążyła się w korupcji i degeneracji. Z początku regularne raporty administratora regenta Balthiusa, przedstawiciela imperialnych władz na Nostramo, docierały na Terrę coraz rzadziej, niosąc pomiędzy zdaniami coraz głębszą depresję i zwątpienie regenta. Niepotwierdzone pogłoski mówią o tym, że wkrótce potem popełnił on samobójstwo. Tymczasem Konrad trafił pod opiekę Fulgrima , przywódcy legionu Dzieci Imperatora, gdzie szybko przyswoił sobie tajniki wiedzy militarnej, jednakże wciąż pozostawał osobnikiem zamkniętym w sobie i milczącym, również w towarzystwie swoich braci. Starannie wyedukowany objął dowództwo nad VIII legionem Kosmicznych Marines, nazwanym Władcami Nocy. W trakcie prowadzonych przez niego działań wojennych Konrad dał się poznać jako świetny strateg, a jego podwładni szybko zaakceptowali uprawiany przez Patriarchę styl walki. Jego podstawą były szeroko zakrojone działania represyjne, obliczone na sianie strachu i dezorientacji. Dla przywódcy Władców Nocy słowa takie jak dyplomacja czy też negocjacje po prostu nie istniały. Nocny łowca wielokrotnie wykorzystywał w sytuacjach wymagających jedynie chirurgicznego uderzenia, potęgę całego Legionu. Lubił podkreślać swe przekonanie, że unicestwienie przeciwnika w obecności jego popleczników nie tylko rozwiązuje bezpowrotnie problem, ale i umacnia pozycję obrońcy prawa w oczach potencjalnych przestępców. Twierdził też, iż fizyczna prezencja stróża prawa nie jest priorytetowym czynnikiem w wykonywaniu jego obowiązków. Przez pierwsze lata po włączeniu się Patriarchy do Wielkiej Krucjaty jego Astartes zasłynęli gorliwością w niszczeniu wszelkich przejawów herezji, przewyższając swoim postępowaniem nawet Łowców Czarownic. Na samym początku Krucjaty Curze osobiście poprowadził ekspedycję legionistów z zadaniem spacyfikowania lokalnego kultu czczącego bóstwo ziemi i przyrody - i zrównał z powierzchnią ziemi miejscowość, w której zamieszkiwali wyznawcy kultu. Wkrótce potem doszło do incydentu związanego z unicestwieniem za pomocą bomb wirusowych całego kontynentu, po odkryciu u jego wybrzeży małej wyspy będącej schronieniem grupy czcicieli Slaanesha. Curze zachęcał też swych podwładnych do ozdabiania pancerzy symboliką śmierci i zniszczenia, mającą jeszcze pogłębić psychologiczny efekt konfrontacji heretyków z legionistami. Uskrzydlone czaszki, krzyczące niemo twarze i inne malowidła pojawiły się na pancerzach Władców Nocy wraz z wypreparowanymi głowami ofiar przytroczonymi do pasów. Wkrótce sama obecność Władców Nocy na orbicie planety wystarczała w zupełności, by jej populacja natychmiast regulowała zaległe podatki, przerywała nielegalne procedery i eliminowała wszystkich obywateli noszących jakiekolwiek ślady deformacji. Upadek Konrada Curze W trakcie kolejnych kampanii wykruszali się pierwotni żołnierze legionu, Konrad sięgnął więc po rekrutów z ojczystego świata, nie wiedząc że cała jego praca na planecie poszła na marne. Władzę na Nostramo ponownie przyjęli kryminaliści, tak więc kandydaci na nowego marine wybierani byli spośród najgorszych z najgorszych. Wkrótce w łonie legionu zaczęły powstawać sekretne sprzysiężenia, zawierano pakty krwi i składano przysięgi lojalności a incydenty związane z nieuzasadnioną przemocą wobec ludności cywilnej narastały z każdą kampanią. Chociaż każdy Patriarcha winny był posłuszeństwo jedynie władcy ludzkości, pozostali synowie Imperatora szybko zwrócili uwagę na dziwne zachowanie swego brata. Koszmar jaki Konrad przeżył na Nostramo, pozostawił trwały ślad w jego psychice. Spędzając czas wraz z innymi dowódcami legionów Nocny Łowca trzymał się na uboczu, nigdy nie dołączając do zabawy, ani nie podzielając ich radości. Sytuację pogarszały jeszcze napady konwulsji, w których umęczonego Patriarchę dręczyły wizje własnej śmierci i bratobójczych wojen z innymi legionami Kosmicznych Marines. Pomimo wysiłków braci nie zdołali oni nawiązać z nim bliższego kontaktu, a wrodzona podejrzliwość Curze rychło przerodziła się w formę ostrej paranoi. Wieść o strasznych wizjach doświadczanych przez Konrada objawiła się z całą grozą, gdy udręczony Patriarcha opowiedział o nich swemu dawnemu mentorowi- Fulgrimowi. Uważa się, że po jednym z nocnych koszmarów przybyły bratu z pomocą Fulgrim usłyszał z jego ust opowieść o proroczych majakach, w których Curze ginął z rąk swego ojca, jego legioniści toczyli wojny ze swymi dawnymi braćmi, a Nostramo było niszczone światłem przyniesionym na ten świat przez władcę ludzkości. Zdumiony Patriarcha w zaufaniu podzielił się swą wiedzą z Rogalem Dornem, dowódcą legionu Imperialnych Pięści, ten zaś odebrał słowa Nocnego Łowcy jako obrazę samego Imperatora. Fatalny błąd Fulgrima skończył się pojedynkiem pomiędzy Konradem a Rogalem Dornem. Incydent zdarzył się podczas bankietu wydanego przez lorda Princepsa Ichaboda Lethrai na cześć udanej pacyfikacji systemu Cheraut. Manuskrypt zawierający opis zdarzenia przechowywany jest w słoju wypełnionym świętymi olejami i stanowi jedną z najczujniej strzeżonych relikwii Library Sanctus. ...na kamiennej podłodze leżał, oddychając płytko i urywanie, Rogal Dorn. Jego szaty przesiąknięte były krwią, klatkę piersiową znaczyły głębokie rany. Na piersi olbrzyma klęczał niczym biały gargulec Nocny Łowca, jego blada skóra ociekała potem. Dyszał ciężko, a długie włosy przysłaniały mu atramentowe oczy, kiedy odwracał twarz w naszym kierunku. Płakał, jednakże jego rysy wykrzywione były w grymasie dzikiej furii. Emanował w jednakowym stopniu aurą nienawiści i poczucia winy... Zniszczenie Nostramo Przerażeni Patriarchowie zwołali pośpiesznie naradę, a samego Konrada zamknęli w jego apartamentach. Nie wiadomo do jakich doszli wniosków, wiadomym jest tylko, że gdy opuścili pokój narad, Nocnego Łowcy nie było już na planecie. Jego straż honorowa została wymordowana do ostatniego człowieka, korytarze, ściany i sufity apartamentów były wysmarowane ludzką krwią i kawałkami strzaskanych kości. Curze dotarł już w tym czasie na flagowy okręt Władców Nocy i nim zdołano zorganizować pościg, statek skoczył w Osnowę. Flotę Władców Nocy odnaleziono na orbicie Nostramo, kiedy setki luf baterii pokładowych mierzyły w okrytą płaszczem wiecznej ciemności planetę. Gdy pierwsze okręty lojalistów wychodziły z podprzestrzeni, laserowe lance i miotacze materii flagowego pancernika Władców Nocy otwierały już ogień do Nostramo. Snopy oślepiającego światła raz po raz przecinały atmosferę planety uderzając w to samo miejsce: nadwerężony punkt adamantytowej skorupy Nostramo będący pozostałością po kraterze wyrytym przez kapsułę Konrada Curze. Lasery Władców Nocy połączyły wszystkie wiązki w jedną gigantyczną lancę energii, która dotarła do rdzenia planety rozsadziła ją od środka przeistaczając planetę w kosmiczny pył. Nostramo przestało istnieć. Niesprawiedliwość i przestępczość zostały raz na zawsze wyeliminowane-tym razem na cała wieczność .Tak jak pragnął tego Conrad Curze . Herezja Horusa Zdrada Incydent na Cheraut oraz w jego rezultacie zniszczenie macierzystej planety popchnęło Curze na drogę obłędu. Władcy Nocy ruszyli w szaleńczy rajd po Imperium. Całe światy ginęły gdy Patriarcha nakazywał atak na podstawie wysoce wątpliwych zarzutów. A wszystko to w imię Imperatora. Konrad nie walczył już za władcę ludzkości lecz w imię śmierci i strachu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z morderczego arsenału oddanego pod jego rozkazy. Nocny Łowca zmienił się fizycznie w tym okresie. Jego wargi zanikły zupełnie, muskularna sylwetka wychudła i zgarbiła się, długie dłonie uległy przemianie w zakrzywione szpony. Gdy do ojca ludzkości dotarły wieści o zbrodniach czynionych w jego imieniu, nakazał on natychmiastowe schwytanie Nocnego Łowcy i doprowadzenie go przed oblicze sądu. Lecz gdy wydano już stosowny edykt i powolna, ale nieustępliwa ręka imperialnej sprawiedliwości zaczęła sięgać po wiarołomnego Patriarchę, światło dzienne ujrzał akt największej zdrady w dziejach ludzkiej rasy. Horus, pierwszy pośród Patriarchów, zdradził Imperatora i nakłonił kilka Legionów do przejścia na stronę Chaosu. Prawdziwe znaczenie tej rewolty dotarło na Terrę po wydarzeniach na Istvaanie V i misja schwytania Nocnego Łowcy została zawieszona z powodu wojny domowej pustoszącej Imperium. Władcy Nocy byli jednym z czterech legionów Kosmicznych Marines, które zniszczyły lojalistów na Istvaanie V. To właśnie oni wraz z żołnierzami Żelaznych Wojowników, Głosicieli Słowa i Legionu Alfa dokonali Masakry na Lądowisku (eng.Drop Site Massacre), dziesiątkując legiony Kruczej Gwardii, Żelaznych Dłoni i Salamander. Z planety Tsagualsa, położonej w głębi Światów Granicznych, Władcy Nocy rozpoczęli kampanię diabelskiego zła, która swym okrucieństwem dalece przewyższyła ich wcześniejsze zbrodnie. Nie ślubowali lojalności wobec żadnej potęgi ciemności, traktując pakty między Horusem a bogami Chaosu z pogardą. Szeregi niegdyś dumnego i poważanego Legionu pełne stały się sadystycznych morderców i kryminalistów przysięgających lojalność swemu nowemu panu w zamian za prawo do niczym nieograniczonego bestialstwa. Zamiast służyć Chaosowi, Władcy Nocy postanowili wykorzystać moce ciemności w formie narzędzi. Galaktyka drżała na samo wspomnienie tego Legionu, a zbrodniczy marines powoli i uparcie wycinali sobie krwawą drogę do Terry. Gdy rewolta upadła, a heretyckie legiony rozpoczęły powolny odwrót do bezpiecznej kryjówki w Oku Terroru, Władcy Nocy dalej prowadzili swoją kampanię śmierci i terroru. Samego przywódcę legionu opanował prawie całkowity obłęd. Jednostka słynąca ze starannie planowanych i przeprowadzanych uderzeń stała się zbieraniną atakujących na oślep szaleńców. Być może Nocny Łowca wiedział, że jednym z ostatnich rozkazów jego ojca był wyrok śmierci na syna, a jego wykonanie zlecono zabójcom świątyni Callidus. Ponad połowa agentów tej formacji została oddelegowana do poszukiwań Konrada Curze. W czasie Herezji Konrad coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie.W swoich komnatach miał powieszone ciała poległych Kapitanów i jego najbliższych stronników z którymi najnormalniej rozmawiał jakoby byli żywi . Jego wizje przyszłości się sprawdzały . Śmierć Nocnego Łowcy Ostatnie chwile Konrada Curze są tak samo tajemnicze jak jego początki. Imperialni zabójcy w końcu dopadli szalonego Patriarchę w jego pilnie strzeżonym pałacu na Tsagualsie, groteskowej budowli wzniesionej z żywych ciał. Spodziewająca się konfrontacji ze strażą przyboczną Patriarchy zabójczyni M’Shen przemierzała ku swemu zdumieniu całkowicie puste korytarze i komnaty zbudowane z ludzkich kości i tkanki mięśniowej. Rejestrator wizualny wbudowany niegdyś w jej kombinezon, a obecnie przechowywany jako relikwia w jednym z tajnych sanktuariów świątyni Callidus, przechował w swojej pamięci zapis video spotkania zdegenerowanego Patriarchy i anioła zemsty. Nocny Łowca siedział w bezruchu na wielkim tronie wykonanym ze stopionych ludzkich kości, a u jego nagich stóp rozpościerał się dywan sporządzony z wykrzywionych w grymasie cierpienia twarzy ofiar. Aura szaleństwa i nienawiści emanująca z postaci heretyka zdawała się promieniować nawet z odtwarzaczy rejestru video podczas jego późniejszych analiz. M'Shen przestała się skradać widząc, jak Patriarcha podnosi swą głowę w jej kierunku. Nastała długa chwila całkowitej ciszy. Potem, z wyraźnym bólem w głosie, Nocny Łowca zaczął mówić:thumb|241px|Zamordowany Konrad Curze -''Twoja obecność nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem, zabójco. Wiedziałem o tobie w chwili, gdy twój statek wleciał na terytorium Światów Granicznych. Dlaczego cię nie zabiłem? Twoja misja jest ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego, czego w życiu dokonałem i w co wierzyłem. Karałem tych, którzy zbłądzili, tak jak twój fałszywy Imperator chce ukarać teraz mnie. Śmierć jest niczym wobec kary.'' Zapis video rozmywa się w tym momencie. M'Shen skoczyła do przodu i ostatnim zarejestrowanym obrazem na nośniku danych są czarne nieprzeniknione oczy płonące gorączką szaleństwa oraz uśmiech na pozbawionych warg ustach Patriarchy. Choć obraz video nie pokazuje jak M'Shen zabija patriarchę, to przypuszcza się, że Konrad nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Pozwolił się zabić, ponieważ zrozumiał, że stał się tym z czym walczył całe swoje życie , ucieleśnieniem najgorszych ludzkich stron. Jednak jego ostatnie słowa to największa zagadka Imperium. Konrad Curze był całe swoje życie dręczony wizjami przyszłości,tego jak morduje i uśmierca niewinnych ludzi własnymi rękoma. Relikt Przez cały czas dowodzenia Władcami Nocy posiadał Corona Nox(Nocną Koronę) jest to obsydianowa obręcz na głowę którą nosił podczas oficjalnych uroczystości . Źródła *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (4 edycja) *Herezja Horusa: Fulgrim *Index Astartes II Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Władcy Nocy Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Władców Nocy